The Prank for Amu and Tadase
by Unoriginal Unicorn
Summary: It's April Fools and Yaya wants to do a prank! Nagihiko soon joins her with the prank meant for Tadase and Amu. What kind of prank? Read it to find out! A quick one shot.


_**(Shugo Chara and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Peach-Pit.)**_

**The Prank for Amu and Tadase**

Today was April Fools and Yaya wanted to do a prank. Yaya thought in her head,"_Who should I prank...Rima? She's going to beat me up if I did a prank on her! _ Nagihiko? I'm not sure…..Amu-chi and Tadase? Yes! After all, they always have their lovey-dovey moments and won't be too angry since they're with each other. But….what prank should I do?"_

Nagihiko saw Yaya thinking and asked her what she was thinking about. Yaya told him her plans about pranking Amu and Tadase but didn't know what the prank should be.

Nagihiko suggested, "How about an elevator prank?"

"Elevator Prank? What happens in an elevator prank?" Yaya asked curiously.

"It's when there is people or a person goes inside an elevator and get trapped."

A mischievous glint showed in Yaya's eye. "Let's do it!"

So Nagihiko and Yaya then invited Tadase and Amu to go to the mall with them. Both agreed, and met there after school.

**~At the Mall~**

"Alright, so where are we going to shop first?" Amu asked.

"I wanna go to the candy store!" Yaya said happily and excitedly.

"You guys can go to another store, I'll watch Yaya, we'll meet here again if we want to go together." Nagihiko said to Amu and Tadase.

"Okay then!"

**What Nagihiko and Yaya are doing:**

"Alright, now that Amu and Tadase left and can't see us, let's go to the control room for the elevators." "Okay!" Nagihiko and Yaya went inside the room for the elevator control room and was able to get in there because Nagihiko knows the person that works in there.

**What Tadase and Amu are doing:**

After Amu and Tadase went to a few stores, they decided to go on the elevator to get to a different clothing store, when suddenly…

"Huh? What's wrong with the elevator?" Amu asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I think the elevator stopped working." Tadase said and attempted to work the elevator again but failed.

**Amu's POV**

Oh no, the elevator stopped working?! And it's only me and Tadase...just me and Tadase…

"Hinamori-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you scared? Don't worry, I'll be able to get us out of here."

I only nodded and simply tried to shrug off the feeling about being stuck.

**~15 minutes later~**

I could feel myself trembling, what if we don't get out of here? What if we starved to death? I glanced over at Tadase to see him slightly shakened too.

"T-Tadase-kun….I'm worried about not getting out…"

"It's okay Hinamori-san, I'm just glad that at least I'm here with you."

I felt Tadase hug me. I felt my face going red and hugged back burying my face into his neck. I felt glad that at least Tadase was here with me…

I moved my head up and saw Tadase's eyes...Our faces were an inch close...Our breath was getting shorter...Our lips almost touching…

**With Yaya and Nagihiko:**

"Ooh! Amu-chi and Tadase are about to kiss!"

"And…..they kissed."

Yaya only squealed at the couple and let out a cheeky grin at them. "Let's start the elevator again!" Yaya then pressed the button and made the elevator start working again.

Both Tadase and Amu were surprised and had a huge blush on their faces and left awkwardly out of the elevator. Yaya and Nagihiko left the elevator control room and went to Tadase and Amu who were still blushing.

"Hi Amu-chi and Tadase!"

"O-oh! Hi Yaya and Nagihiko…" Amu stuttered out.

Nagihiko then asked,"What's wrong? You guys look like you saw something or did something."

"I-it's nothing…" Tadase answered shyly.

"Alright, let's go then."

**~After leaving the Mall~**

"Amu-chi? Tadase?"

"Hm?" Tadase and Amu both said.

"We saw you kiss!" Yaya had a big smile at this point.

Amu and Tadase's face went into shades of red. "W-what?!"

"Yaya and I did a prank on you which was to stop the elevator until you guys cried or did something."

"April Fools~!"

Amu felt embarrassed and angry. "Yaya!"

Tadase only blushed and look down at his feet embarrassed about his friends seeing that.

Yaya only smiled even bigger and said, "You guys are adorable together, but not as adorable as me~!"

When Yaya and Nagihiko left, Amu and Tadase kissed again and left with both of them smiling and blushing.

_**(So I decided I wanted to do another fanfic of Tadamu again, I hope you like it, please review, and sorry if anything seems out of place, hope you enjoyed this story!)**_


End file.
